Flowers for Hinata
by Achillea
Summary: My child do you understand? Yes, I will acknowledge her because she was my sister.NaruHina with onesided KibaHina. Character death.


_Disclaimer: I not own._

_Italics_ are flashbacks.

' ' are thoughts.

" " are speech marks

**Bold **is the voice of Hinata's mother. I also use bold for emphasizing words.

* * *

Flowers for Hinata

Hinata is a girl who adores flowers. Kiba learned this a few years ago, when they were still genin. Years ago, when there was still a Team 8.

_Hinata sat down by the garden beside the massive mansion of the Hyuuga. She picked up a golden daffodil, fingering the smooth, satin petals. Kiba, who was sort of spying on (he preferred to think of it as "Watching out for") her quickly hid behind a large tree. Hinata had a very soft, gentle smile on her lips, and it was rare that Kiba saw such serenity within her eyes. Usually, her eyes were filled with fear, respect or determination. Kiba could practically smell the peaceful atmosphere. The bushes rustled and Kiba held his breath. Hanabi emerged a moment later, walking stiffly down the path. Kiba smelt fear, fear of being caught with her sister._

"_Sister, why are you here?" Hanabi asked._

"_I-It is b-beautiful here. T-the f-flowers are just s-starting to bloom." Hinata said, slightly nervously._

"_Sister, why do you come here to look at flowers when you could be training to be stronger?"_

"_I-I love flowers." Hinata stuttered. In a much quieter voice, she added, "And t-they remind me of mother."_

_Hanabi's eyes softened, but she turned away and said, "Mother is dead. There is no use remembering." And just as abruptly as she entered, Hanabi walked away, leaving Hinata kneeling beside the plants._

"_But," Kiba's ears strained to hear Hinata's sweet, quiet voice, "the flowers are so beautiful."_

"Hinata, where are you?" Kiba moaned as he jumped from tree to tree, all his canine instincts screaming at him to hurry up. Akamaru barked and Kiba turned sharply left.

"Just hang in there for a bit longer, Hinata. I beg you. Please." Kiba landed onto the solid ground and stared. Hinata lay there, bathed in her very red blood. And beside her was Naruto, with eyes the same colour as Hinata's blood. He was feral. He was a monster.

_Team 8 lay on the ground panting. _

"_Well, that certainly was a great sparring match." Kiba said enthusiastically. _

"_Y-yes." Hinata shyly agreed. Shino stood up and glanced around._

"_Oi Shino. What's wrong?" _

"_My bugs are restless. There will be rain soon." Shino replied calmly._

"_Is Widdle Shino afraid of the rain," Kiba taunted. Shino replied with a cock of his eyebrows and promptly turned around to leave._

"_Farewell," he said, and slowly walked away._

"_Bye Shino! Don't die before tomorrow, y'hear?"_

"_G-goodbye Shino" Hinata said, waving her hand slightly._

_After Shino had disappeared along the dirt road, Hinata turned to Kiba questioningly. "Kiba, w-why d-did you s-say t-t-that?"_

"_I honestly don't know." Kiba shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'd better head home too. Mother will have my head if we're late for the 'special' dinner tonight…literally. Besides, Akamaru here hates the rain." He smiled and waved at Hinata before jogging towards the village, Akamaru close at his heels._

_After a while, Hinata stood up as well. 'If I don't head home, Father will be awfully angry. I wish he would be worried about me.' With that, Hinata too headed down the old path._

_The next day, Hinata arrived to find that she was the first of her team members. Kurenai-sensei was busy with a mission so the three chuunin were alone. Hinata figured it wouldn't hurt if she practiced her aim (Hyuugas mainly depend on close range, but long distance was sometimes needed.) Hinata didn't have to wait long before Kiba appeared, holding Akamaru in his arms. She could see that he was not smiling._

"_Kiba, is s-something wrong?"_

"_Akamaru smelt blood. Now, I smell it too."_

"_Blood? B-but t-this is t-the training g-grounds. O-of c-c-course there is b-blood."_

"_Shino's blood." Replied Kiba flatly. _

_Hinata gaped. She stood still as Kiba's nose twitched and he muttered, "This way."_

_She followed him through the forest until Kiba stopped so suddenly that she crashed into him. Hinata noticed that Kiba was trembling and looked over his shoulder to see what it was. And what she saw made her heart freeze and time stand still._

_It was Shino. Except, it wasn't the Shino **she** knew. This person was covered in long, nasty gashes, bleeding and bleeding. 'But the sunglasses', thought Hinata numbly, 'aren't dirty or broken at all.' _

_Hinata started to fall back just as Kiba leaned forward and threw up._

"What have you done with Hinata?" Kiba growled menacingly.

"I played with her. She was juicy, resisted a lot but still tantalizing." Naruto, or what looked like Naruto, licked his lips. "You look delicious too." He advanced. Suddenly, Naruto stopped. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air. Naruto grinned, "I'm leaving, but remember, you're next." Kiba watched as the blond boy leaped away on all fours.

Kiba stared a bit before bending over Hinata's fallen body. She was pale and looked so serene laying there, the red red blood spilling from her stomach. 'Hinata,' thought Kiba sadly. He picked her up, and carried her back home.

_You know…I never thought that Shino would be the first one of us to go." Kiba said, staring at the new name on the Heroes' stone._

"_N-neither d-did I," mumbled Hinata, tears leaking from her white eye_s

"_Shino was more of a leader than I ever could be."_

"_Perhaps."_

"_Too bad he died."_

Hinata's funeral was two days later after Kiba found her. It turned out that Naruto had been planning to propose to her, but the Kyuubi objected and took over. They eventually found him lying beside the river unconscious.

'Hinata, why am I left?' Kiba wondered. Kurenai died on that mission of hers too. Kakashi was currently mourning for another loved one.

'Why?'

_It was the day of their father's funeral._

"_Hana, why is there so much blood?" Kiba wanted to know, tugging on his sister's sleeves._

"_Because that is his life leaking from his body." Hana replied._

"_Sister, why do people die?" _

"_They die because we are not worthy to be with them." Hana said, crying._

"_Not worthy?"_

"_Yes. Not worthy."_

"Hinata, I'm sorry I failed you. I sorry you never knew I loved you." Kiba said, his head bowed. He had been at her grave since early in the morning, holding the bright flowers.

Kiba cried, tears falling until there were none left, and Kiba cried blood. They dripped onto the yellow leaves of the daffodils, staining them, the petals flushing red. They shined more vibrantly than before, dancing in the wind.

"Goodbye, Hinata." And Kiba was left…alone.

"_Those flowers are mine." Hanabi said to Hinata, her eyes flashing with distaste._

"_B-but m-mother gave t-them to me." Hinata begged, holding on to what was left of their mother._

"_They are mine." Hanabi insisted._

"_Hinata stood trembling, but in the end, she handed over the long stems of the roses, eyes filled with shame and disappointment._

_Later, when it was dark outside, Hanabi kneeled in front of the monument._

_**My child, are those really yours? **Hanabi heard her mother._

"_They are mine. I deserve them more than my sister. She is worthless, far weaker than me."_

_**My child, do you fear her?**_

"_Why would I? I am so much better than her." Hanabi replied confidently._

_**Perhaps someday, she will outshine you. What will you do then?**_

"_She never will." Hanabi said, with only a hint of uncertainness._

'Flowers for Hinata?' wondered Hanabi, visiting the grave of her sister. She caught sight of the blood filled petals, satin and still blooming, without a thought to all that they mean.

Yellow and red were their mother's favourite colours.

**My child, are those flowers yours?**

'Flowers,' thought Hanabi, 'flowers for Hinata.'

**My daughter, do you acknowledge your sister now?**

'Those flowers are not mine, admitted Hanabi, 'they are for Hinata. They are truly hers. Flowers…for Hinata.'

**Do you understand?**

'Yes. I will acknowledge her, because she was my sister.'

* * *

I haven't updated in a loonnggg time because of lack of time. So here is a Hina/Naru with one-sided Kiba/Hina. (One of my favourite story pairings. One-sidedness is good for angst stories.) Er...It's way past midnight and I want to sleep, but I keep finding mistakes! Please, if you see any, inform me of it so I can edit it. Thanks. 

Review please! I would love to improve.

-o-Achillea-o-


End file.
